Promise me
by orenjichan92
Summary: I'm not good at summary... Yuuki and Zero were childhood friends. One day, Zero must leave the town to be trained harder. They promise to meet again under a tree... But, what will happen if Zero is not the warm-hearted boy again? Rate T for now.
1. Promise me

**A/N : I don't onw Vampire Knight!! I wish I could...**

OK... It's Zero's PoV

Prologue

* * *

"Zero, pinkie promise! One day, we'll meet again under this tree..."

"Yeah..." I smile at her. Then she crosses her pinkie with mine and smiles back at me. But slowly her smile dissapears and she begins to cry . I hold her tightly just to calm her. She sobs in my embrace and I feel my chest begin to wet.

Yeah, she cries because I'm leaving this town to train, so I could become like my parents, a great vampire hunter. I was trained very hard since I was 3 years old. My parents said that I am very talented, but still, I must trained harder, harder, and harder than anyone...

I met Yuuki when I was 4 and she was 3. Her parents died because of vampires, whose beaten by my parents back then . She doesn't have any relative, so she has been living in an orphanage until she can live by her own. She is very fragile and over-protective to something that she loves, because she is afraid to lose something again.

And now, after being friends for four years, it's time for me to leave. I don't want to leave her, especially because she doesn't have any friends, but I must train.

"Zero, hurry up!!" my mom shouts from the ship while she is waving her hand to me.

"I'm coming!" I yell back at her. OK, I really need to go now, but Yuuki is still crying. How can I leave her when she is sad? I caress her hair gently, raising her face. Yuuki is looking at my eyes as I release her from my embrace. "See you, Yuuki..."

She nods, "Umm... See you..."

I run to my parents ,then I hear Yuuki is yelling at me.

"Zero!! Don't forget to write me a letter twice a month!!!"

I can't help but smile at her, but of course she can't see it , so I wave my hands to show her that I will.

One day, we'll meet again under this tree! One day...

* * *

Short??

Yeah... It's prologue...

Wait for the first chapter!!

**R & R**!!


	2. He is back

It's been a long time, I know...

Sorry for not update it's soon... .

hikaru miaka: I don't own Vampire Knight, and the characters... But if I could own Zero...

Zero : (growl) It's better to write before I bite and suck you dry...

hikaru miaka : But if you're the one who suck me, I'll give it with...

Zero : (glare) Shut your mouth, and write...

Yuuki : Yeah, I don't want you die untill you finish this story...

hikaru miaka : (sigh) Fine, fine...

* * *

**Yuuki's PoV**

Yuuki's PoV

"Uhm..." I get up from my comfortable bed and open the window. It's shiny out there and I throw my gaze at an old tree. It's my 'promise tree' with Zero. I always stare at that tree whenever I wake up in the morning. It's like my little habit, to make sure that I'll be the first one to know if Zero comes back. Silly me...

"Yuuki!! Hurry up!! You'll be late if you keep staring at the tree!!" someone yells from below the stairs. OK, it looks like my little habit is already well-known in this orphanage.

"Wait a minute, OK??!" I yell back as I change my pajama into my school uniform. My uniform is cute, you know. A white shirt covered with red vest, and a black skirt with only 15 centimetres higher from my knees. Well, it may actually not be that cute if I didn't put some pins on the vest as it's accessories. And my cute face makes it look even better.

I run to the door, but I hit a box and make it fall to the floor. Hundreds of letters are flooding the floor. They're from Zero...

It's been eight years since Zero left this town, and he stopped writing letters for me for almost three years now. I miss his letters, his hand-writing, but most of all, I miss him.  
Why did he stop writing me letters??!

"YUUKIIII!!!!!" the yell snaps me out of my daydream.  
"I'm coming!!!" I put the letters back to where it belonged and run downstairs. When I arrive at the dining room, all of them have just finished their breakfasts. I grab a toast, eat it as fast as I could, and run to the door.

"I'm going, Aunty!!!" I yell to our orphanage's keeper. Her real name is Mrs. Cross, but we call her Aunty for short. Of course she doesn't like it, she never does. But who cares??

I run through the old tree. Yep, 'our' tree! I always pass through it to go to my school. Then I see someone standing there. A tall well-built man. Who is he?

I stop running so I can see him clearly. Wait... It's Zero!! His silver hair and pale skin, I know it's him! I can feel my jaw drops and I blink my eyelids twice.

Err...? He's gone? Is it a hallucination? Am I really that desperate to see him again? Gee...

**End of Yuuki's PoV**

The little brunette begins her way to the school again. Behind the old tree, a silver haired boy watches her from a distance.

"Long time no see, Yuuki..." He mutters sadly to himself and leaves the tree.

* * *

I know it's very short, but I hope you like it...

I've just so many daily exams, and too lazy to update... (Gomenne...)

**hatsuyuki hime, Laury-KOS, ZeroxYuuki4ever, blackenedrose13, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF --** Sankyuu for your support!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Elviol vi Yogyakarta --** Yep, that's me!! Sankyuu!!

**Lawliet Tenshi --** Don't worry, she will get her happiness!

* * *

Zero : It's really... short...

Yuuki : Yeah, too short...

hikaru miaka : I know, I'll try to make it longer next time...!!!

Zero : You better keep your promise...

Yuuki : Since when you become that rude, Zero?

hikaru miaka : Yeah, since when?

Zero : I always be rude!!!

hikaru miaka : Forget about him! OK, **R & R** please!!


	3. Transfer Student

hikaru miaka : Haha… I finally back!! Like my promise, I'll make it longer…

Zero : Just start it already…(yawn)

hikaru miaka : … Yuuki, do that disclaimer things!!

Yuuki : OK! Hikaru miaka doesn't own Vampire Knight and the character!!

* * *

**Yuuki's PoV**

I arrive at my class at time, and go to my seat. I my bag on the desk, and stare to the window. I see asilver-haired boy walking slowly from the gate. What's wrong with me?? Just because I saw a silver-haired man under MY tree, I will examine all silver-haired male I see? We can see silver-haired men everywhere!! Well, actually no… Silver is a very uncommon color for hair… But still…

He raise his head so I can see his face. And I know, that he was the one who standing under my tree, the boy that I wait to meet me under the tree, that he is… Zero…

"See, he is the transfer student!" A girl exclaims happily. And after that, her friends start to admire all about Zero eventhough Zero is already out of our sight.

"Do you see his face? He is sooooo cool!!!"

"And, he is soooo handsome!"

"I heard that he is a genious…"

"Someone said that he was from French!"

Et cetera, et cetera… I always bored with their chit-chat, so I take out a novel that I brought and begin to read. After not so long time, Mr. Kurosaki enters the class with Zero behind him.

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you'd heard about a transfer student from French…" He grins at his own statement, then turn to look Zero. "How about a short introduction, Kiryuu-kun?" Mr. Kurosaki asks Zero. Zero gives him a quick short nod.

"My name is Zero, Zero Kiryuu. Nice to meet you." Zero said in a cold tone. But this only make the girls act like fangirls and almost scream. Almost.

"Gosh!! He's sooooo cool!!" or "....Taking!!" or "He is as hot as hell!!!" Geez, they are really disturbing…

I look at him, scan him with the memory of 8 years Zero. His silver eyes match his silver hair very much, still the same with the little boy that I know. His pale skin shines under the sunshine. He even looks like a model in that stupid uniform, I'm sure he still look gorgeous eventhough he wears an old sack…

"Zero, you may sit there…" Mr. Kurosaki tells him and a chair that no too close from mine. Phew! There is no drama scene, or shoujo manga scene in my life… Or at least, not today…

"I'm sorry, Sir. But, may I sit… there?" Zero says as he pointing the empty chair next to me. Dang! I'm totally wrong! But it's not bad to sit with gorgeous childhood friend, right?

"Of course you may…" Mr. Kurosaki says. Zero walks to his chair, and give a quick glance to my face. When his eyes meet mine, he let a gasp out from his mouth. So, he didn't realize my face before…

"Mr. Kurosaki, may I sit in the chair that you ask me before?" He asks without turning his head to see Mr. Kurosaki's face.

"Eh…? Uhm… Of course…" Mr. Kurosaki cannot control the confuse tone in his voice.

Zero walks away to the chair that Mr. Kurosaki pointed before. The class is full with whispers of confused with Zero's act. And I'm confused, too! What did I do wrong?

* * *

Yuuki : It's not longer than before!!

hikaru miaka : I'm really sorry!!!!

Yuuki : It's okay… BUT!!!

hikaru miaka : But?

Yuuki : Why Zero act like that??!

Zero : No idea.

hikaru miaka : Just see it in the next chapter…

Zero : You're like to make people curios…(smirk)

hikaru miaka : Always…(smirk)

Yuuki : Don't understand them… R & R please!!

Zero : Ah!! It's my turn to say it!!

Yuuki : You'll have yours in the next chapter…


	4. AN : Sooo sorry!

I'm sooo sorry!!!!

I had made the next two chapter, but in draft...

And now, the draft is gone!!!T,T

I'll make it again, so please don't be mad... _


	5. Conversation

I'm sooo sorry to keep you waiting…!! (And I really hope that you do waiting…)

I typed this chapter as soon as possible, and I haven't ask my friends to read and edit it, yet…

Hope you enjoy this chapter… It's still short, as usual…

* * *

Yuuki's PoV

"Zero, I need to talk with you." I said it too loud, so everyone in my class can hear it. Some murmurs heard soon after I said that. I know what are they thinking, talking right now. _Does Yuuki want to confess her feeling to Zero?_ and _How could she confess her feeling that fast? It's only three hours she knew him._ Ugh… Who care??!!!

"Shoot." Zero said with emotionless expression. I don't know why, but his calm attitude somehow makes me want to hit him right on his face.

"Perhaps, somewhere more private…" I regret I said like that. The murmurs behind me become louder. I don't know if I can walk to this class ever again. He raises one of his eyebrows and narrows his eyes to mine. His expression likes he's calculating something, but he nods once soon, so I walk first to lead him the way. As we arrive on the roof, I ask him questions from the list I'd made in my mind.

"So, when did you arrive to this town?"

"Yesterday." Ck, his short answer really drives me mad. I clear my throat uncomfortably, and glare to him.

"Why did you break our promise?"

He raises one of his eyebrows, again. It's look like he do that when he confused.

"Promise? Which one?"

He forget about our last promise??! How could he?? MEN!!!

"That "We'll meet again under the tree!""

"I didn't break it…"

"Eh?" OK, that one is not ones of my list, but I need to ask since his answer is different than what I expected, right?

"This morning," he tries to explain, "when you were run to the school, you saw me, and I saw you. I fulfilled my promise."

So, it's really him…

"Then why did you stop writing letter for me?" Did you know how much I miss you? I add that in my mind.

"… To… protect you…"

"Eh?" Again, his answer is different than what I expected. I though he will say that he's bored, or something like that. But, to protect me? How can stop writing letter can protect me? And what is he trying to protect me from? And why?

"You need, no you must stay away from me, Yuuki…"

"Why…?" My voice is not louder than a whisper. I don't have enough courage too see his face.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

When I raise my head to see his expression, I really regret what I did. His expression breaks my heart into pieces. I never saw that expression on his face before. What makes him feels so sad? I almost walk to him, hold him with my hands and try to comfort him. Almost.

"There's nothing we can talk anymore."

He walks away, leaves me alone. Suddenly I fell from my feet, like my power is drained away from me. Then I cry, so loud like a lost child.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Someone says to me. Wait, there is someone here? Since when he's here? Did he hear my conversation with Zero?

I stop crying almost instantly, and raise my head to see who is talking to me. And to my surprise, Kaname-senpai, the most popular boy in this school is standing in front of me, offering his handkerchief.

* * *

Hahaha… If you give me more than eight reviews, I'll give you Zero's Pov!!!

Read and Reviews, please!!!^^


	6. Yuuki, Run!

I'm so sorry because I'm late, I was having a trip to visiting my siblings...  
I am dissapointed that I can't get my target, but since I'm a good girl *chough*, I give you Zero's PoV...

Actually, I didn't prepare any Yuuki's PoV in this chapter...*chough*

* * *

While I walk to the class, I'm fighting an urge to run back to the roof and hold her with my hands, comforting her. How could I do that to her? Hurt my angel like that. I know she is crying right now, because she always be my little Yuuki, my sunshine, my life, and no one can changes that.

As I walk, I saw a long haired woman walking to my direction. I stunned as I see her face, but put a calm mask quickly. I grab her hand and run into an empty room, it looks like a music classroom.

"Aw... Don't be so rude, Zero. After long times we didn't see each other, you don't welcome me very well..." She giggles.

"How" I chock out the word, trying so it sounded harsh, but it heard shaking.

"What do you mean by how?"

"How did you get here?"

"Oh... That..." With that she shows me a letter. I confused first, but the it hits me. It's one of Yuuki's letters. That is why I stoped to write a letter for Yuuki, so this evil woman can't track me and my only precious angel. But I'm failed, she found me, and that's mean she already know why I'm in this town.

"Why?" Why she can't leave me alone? I just want to spend my life in normal way!

She giggles first, then answer, "Zero, my little pet... I can't live without you... I'm looking for you so hard, so... I forgot to feed..."

I know she is lying about that forgot thing. She do it deliberately as she always did. Knowing what she wants, I lean down so she can reach my neck.

"Good boy..." She purres to my ear.

She lick my neck and bite it. I groan in frustation, but she mistaken it as pleasure. She sucks my blood hungrily, greedily, just like an animal. After she finishes, I fell to my knees. She drank too much, much more than usual, which means make me weaker than usual, too.

"Aah... Very sweet, as usual..." She moans and purrs into my ear. "But not enough..."

I flinch. She wants more, more blood from this school. She spied me, looking who's her next target... Someone related to me, which mean...

"I want to taste her blood, you precious friend..."

Yuuki!? She wants MY Yuuki??

"NO!!" I growl as I grip her shoulder.

She shocks, I usually calm in every situation. But my reaction makes her wants Yuuki more than before.

"What did you say, my little pet...?"

"No... Nooo..." I plead "Anyone, anyone but her..."

"Who you are to refuse my command?" She smirks.

No, it must be a dream, a nightmare. It can't be real.

"You'll lead her to me, won't you?"

My body shaking. She tries to take control of my body, again. But I fighting this time. I must NOT lose to her, after what she had done to me years ago. After she took my family, my life away from me, I can't let that happen to me again... But I'm on edge now. No matter how much I hate her, I can't betray my master.

I can feel my body gives her a very gentle smile that I want to give only to Yuuki.

"Of course, Shizuka-sama..."

No! Yuuki, run, Yuuki!!

* * *

I want to ask you somethings...

1. Which one do you prefer?  
a. Kaname is a human, but an evil. He'll die at the end.  
b. Kaname is a human, still evil. He'll changed into vampire.  
c. Kaname is a vampire from the beginning, and an evil.

2. Which one do you prefer?  
a. The battle happens in the school, so it will end soon.  
b. The battle happens in the middle of forest, there are more intimate Yuuki x Zero, in will end not so soon!

Okay, since you know now that I'll update once a month or two months, see you again!!

I spent my five minutes to made drafts every... No wonder it take time so long to continue this story... -_-


	7. The Invitation

I'm so sorry I didn't update soon, I was lost in the path of life! (LOL, I found it in someone's profile). I'm so sorry to make you waiting for this long, well, I hope you wait… By the way, I'm starting to use past tenses since people usually use them when writing.

Okay, here goes nothing!! This story contain OOCness, so beware…!!

Disclaimer : Should I say it again? No matter how many time I update this story, Vampire Knighr will never be mine! It's belong to the author, I just own this stupid plot and bad story telling.

* * *

Yuuki's PoV

The ball rang five minutes ago but Zero hadn't come back from the roof. I was worried about him. After what he had said to me, I still worried about him!! How kind am I…, or I just stupid? Fortunately the teacher hadn't come either so I had times to think about the moment with Kaname-senpai who transferred here two days ago.

Flashback

"Are you okay?" Kaname-senpai asked as he offered me his handkerchief. He was so sweet, just like people said about him.

"I… I'm fine…" I stuttered. Great, I looked like an idiot, well scratch it. I was an idiot after all.

He just smiled and tried to wipe away my tears, but I hold back. He seemed surprise, but just continued to smile. After some awkward silence, he opened his mouth.

"It may be not my business, but why he was so rude to you?"

"Uh… Well, the last time I met him, he was a very warm-hearted boy…" I looked up to see his expression, but he hide his face with his bang. Did I heard him chuckled, or it just my imagination?

"Excuse me milady, but when was the last time you met him?" He asked with hint of amusement.

"Etto… Eight years ago… around that…"

"People changed along the time." He stated simply still with his smile but I could feel some hint of sarcasm. "But he still care about you, Yuuki…" He talk so quite but I still could heard him.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Yuuki, shall we go back to the class, the bell is almost ringing…"

"Sure…" Then something hit my thick head, how could know my name if I didn't introduced myself?

End of Flashback

"Yuuki!" someone called me and brought me back to reality. I snapped my head to see Zero sat beside me for only God know how long.

"Ze…ro…"

What came next was really shocking. Zero, the not-so-good Zero, gave me a warm smile. Scratch it, he gave me a brilliant, dazzling smile. The smile he used to give me when we're kids.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour before, but could we talk after the last periode?" He asked me with the oh-so-sweet smile. How could I refused?

End of Yuuki's PoV

Zero's PoV

"I'm sorry for my behaviour before, but could we talk after the last period?" My body asked her with 'the smile'. Please say no, please say no. I'd made you scared right?

Her face flushed in million shade if red. Uh-oh, this is bad, very bad…

"Uh, it's fine by me…" she managed to say. Damn! Damn her for being drooled by my smile! Damn Shizuka for hypnotized me! Damn me for being so weak!!

"Okay, wait for me in the music room." I smiled to her

When the teacher came in, he gave me a questioning look, but he quickly looked away because of my dagger glare.

End of Zero's PoV

End of The Last Period - Yuuki's PoV

The last and final period just ended. I took a glance to Zero only to met his brilliant smile. He took my hand with his and lead me to the music room. I was about to open the door when suddenly Zero's hand squeezed my hand tightly.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

"Yuuki…" he panted my name like he's in pain, or should I say, great pain."Run…"

"Zero, are you okay?"

"Just run…! I can't… hold… it… more longer!"

Then the door opened and revealing Kaname-senpai. He was smiling directly to me but his eyes, they looked hungry…

"Let her come, Kaname…" a woman voice heared from the room."I'd been waiting for her…"

Zero look at me with plea in his eyes. "No Yuuki, don't… Run, please…"

"But…" Kaname-senpai cut me politely.

"Yuuki, please come in…"

I was very confused. What should I do? But I trust Zero, so I decided to run. I turned back and was about to pulled Zero with me, but a strong grip on my shoulder stop me.

"Let's not waste my master's time, shall we? Zero, you too." And with that he push me to the room. Wow, where is the gentleman that stood in front of me before?

A white haired woman sat on the piano, not the bench but tha piano. My music teacher will be very mad to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Finally, I could meet Zero's little Yuuki…"

* * *

Haha, I love to cut a story like that! Don't mad at, me!!

If you still confused, Zero is finally broke the hypnotize, but he can't hold it too long…

I'm so sorry for being so late. Blame me, my sloth, and my lack of idea! But you also need to blame the author/mangaka, Matsuri Hino!! I can't find my idea if she made Yuuki x Kaname pairing!! Give me my idea back!!

P.S. : Please review? Pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on the top?

I'm sure my reviewer decreased… T_T


	8. Sorry

I'm so sorry to say this, but the story has been in hiatus for so long (I even forget I create it in the first place), so I decided to stop the story.  
Maybe I will rewrite it. Maybe. I mean, I came to hate the story and characters, so the possibility is close to 0%.

And... sorry, I let you read something sucks, leave you in the middle, then say "I will not continue this story anymore, teehee~" Please don't kill me, or torture me, or anything. I don't even understand what I had written there. Yeah, it is THAT sucks, I even wonder why and how you keep reading it.

I decide to post a story if, and only if, I have finished it.  
So, automatically, this story will be deleted. soon.  
Thank you :) 


End file.
